Grey
by Supermandayz
Summary: They were together for years then he left. She moved on and made sure her son was always taken care of. She finally had a job she loved with her friends and her son was enjoying life. When she goes to work the next morning after a night spent in the past, her world starts to fall. (This story is totally AU just something that has been floating around)
1. Chapter 1

#1

"I don't want to know anything," I said as we laid in bed together.

"Nothing?" he asked in surprise blowing smoke out from the side of his mouth.

"Not a single damn thing," I repeated taking the cigarette from his hand.

"So not when my birthday is, or what my favorite food is or my favorite movie?" he asked laughing some more.

"Don't be a dumbass. I don't want to know if I should feel guilty or not. Your decisions shouldn't be a reason why I feel guilt," I told him as I brought the cigarette to my own lips.

"What makes you think there's something to feel guilty about?" he asked taking it back from me.

"There's always something to feel guilty about. Never has there been a time when there isn't something to feel guilty about. Especially with you Jason," I replied removing the light blue sheet from my body as I got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I walked to the dresser.

"I'm getting dressed. You should too," I said grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

"Kicking me out already?" he asked smiling at me as I got dressed.

"Yeah, so here get dressed. I'll call you a cab or something," I said walking around the room and picking up his clothes.

When I threw his clothes at him he just gave me a sad smile and got out of the bed. Walking out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen I turned on lights as I went. As I waited for him to leave the room I put some water in the microwave and stared at the revolving glass measuring cup through the window on the door.

"Are you married?" he asked walking into the room.

"God no far from it. Why are you asking?" I asked as the microwave beeped.

"Well you're kicking me out at three in the morning after we had sex. Seems like something someone who's married would do," he said crossing his arms across his still shirtless chest.

"Trust me I'm not married. And I'm kicking you out because I have shit to do in a few hours and I need to sleep," I replied as I put a tea bag in the oversized coffee mug and poured the water in.

"Okay well uh no need to call me a cab. A friend of mine lives close by." he said grabbing his shoes.

"For what it counts I had a lot of fun okay, it was good to see you again. I just don't really do this type of shit," I explained.

"What have random sex?"

"No that I have. I just never bring them to my place, it's usually their place," I said using my finger to test the temperature.

"Oh well, I had fun to and you look real good Sam," he said before opening the glass door and walking out of the house.

Sighing I picked up my mug and walked to the door making sure to lock it and turn on the porch light. As I continued to walk back to my room I turned all the lights back off and made sure the doors and windows were locked. When I walked into the bedroom I looked around, you could only tell that another person had been in it by how the bed looked and the smell of sweat in the room.

Turning on the light I sat my mug on the dresser and walked to the wall of windows and opened the middle one tying the curtains off so they didn't blow around. Facing the bed I grabbed the pillows and threw them off the bed doing the same with the comforter, ripping the sheets off the bed I threw them on the floor in the corner. This was why I didn't bring guys home. Turning towards the closet I began looking for the blue fitted sheet that was going to be on the bed this time.

After I fixed the bed I grabbed the gray comforter and laid back down on the bed. Sighing I turned on the TV and started flipping.

I knew I was crazy in kicking Jason out. But when you see someone you used to love and you just have the gut feeling of pure animalistic need sometimes you need to let that happen. Let the raw experience take over and build again and again.

The next morning I woke up to a slight hangover and walked to the kitchen in search of coffee. I started the coffee pot and grabbed the bottle of cold brew I had in the fridge.

"Are those new underwear?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

"FUCK!" I yelled turning around to face the voice.

"Did I scare you?" he asked laughing to himself from his spot at the breakfast bar.

"What the hell are you doing here Lucky? I thought that you were working or some shit?" I asked walking over to the cabinet and getting two tumblers out.

"I got in last night and when I went to the party Carly told me you had already left so I came here and crashed in the spare room," he said accepting the cup I handed him.

"Wait you were here last night?" I asked freezing in place.

"Oh yeah, sounded like you had some fun. So who was the guy?" he asked smiling at me.

"I am not talking about my one night stand with you. How was court?" I asked taking a drink of the cold brew.

"It was court. I don't know, she won't do the test or sign the papers. I just don't know what to do anymore, I want to be there for the kid but if it's not mine I don't want to get attached and then have some other guy come in and say he's the father."

"Well do you love her?" I asked leaning forward and putting my arms on the counter.

"I don't think its love anymore. I think it's more I love what we had and the possibility that we might have a baby together is a lot to deal with."

"Have you talked to your mother about this?" I asked grabbing a straw from the drawer underneath me.

"Fuck no, what am I going to say 'hey mom so you know the girl that I married one night in Vegas that you hate, well we are getting divorced because she fucked around on me and now she says she's pregnant and it's mine. So how are the kids?' It was bad enough that I told her about the divorce, she doesn't need to know about the baby yet, not till I know for sure," he said looking down at his cup.

"So how much did you hear from last night?" I asked knowing that he wanted to change the subject.

"I heard enough," he said smiling at me.

"Fuck," I muttered as I walked to the coffee pot.

"You know I knew you said that a lot but after last night I had no idea you said it so much."

"Well you know if it's good, it's good."

"Well at least one of us is getting something. So you my friend go show the world your slutty ways," he said getting up from the stool.

"I feel like that should be an insult but I'm going to take it as a compliment because I am liking my slutty ways. Besides it's not like I'm going to be getting much nights where I can go and enjoy my slutty ways," I said grabbing the creamer from the fridge as he grabbed the mugs.

"So who was the bed buddy last night?" he asked as I poured coffee into the mugs.

"No idea, I met him at the bar last night. Don't give me that look you have your own string of one night stands. And I get rid of them for you, at least I got rid of my own." I said laughing at him.

"Are you working today?" he asked as I jumped onto the counter.

"Yeah, that shoot I had to scout for last week we are doing that today. And then I have to get the shit for the beauty shoot and I still have to try and get in to see Spinneli about the layouts of the new beauty section on the website," I said taking a sip of the cold brew as I added creamer to the hot coffee.

"Have you met with the new editor?" he asked taking his creamer from the fridge.

"Nope, I have been avoiding that for as long as possible. It's bad enough I have to sit and deal with Carly and Sonny today, I don't need to be meeting the new editor that is going to hate me. I already have a stressful day ahead of me that I need to get ready for. You coming out to the shoot today?" I asked hopping off the counter and grabbing my mug of hot coffee.

"I might stop by. They are trying some new guy today so Sonny wants me there just in case he's failure."

"Well I'm going to go shower, have to get the one night stand off me and you know try and look like I have my shit together," I said walking off towards the bathroom.

"Don't forget your bag!" he yelled after me.

"Thank you dear!" I yelled back before closing the door.

Setting my cup on the counter I walked to the shower turning the knob and stepping back as it started to heat up. Looking back in the mirror I saw myself as I drank out of the big black coffee cup. The brown hair dyed a combination of dark red and purple, and the light tan was all that stood out. I had oddly tweezed eyebrows thanks to middle school and a nervous habit that had been kicked all but two years ago. Sighing I took off the t-shirt and my underwear and got under the hot spray.

When I got out I grabbed my coffee cup and wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my room.

"You still here?" I yelled as I walked down the hall.

"Yeah why?" Lucky yelled back.

"Just wondering," I yelled before closing my door.

As I got dressed I tried to get everything I would need for the shoot ready also. I found the concept folders with everyone's looks and found the shorts for the beach, as I grabbed the makeup kits I grabbed my bra and a tank top and put them on while standing in front of the door.

"Hey your phone is ringing," Lucky yelled from the other side of the door.

"Fuck, don't sneak up on me like that," I yelled at him as I opened the door and put my tank top on.

"Well your phone won't shut up. I'm slightly hungover and it's annoying. So take it please," he said thrusting it at me.

"Fuck it's Carly," I said grabbing it.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked back into my room.

"Where are you? We are already at the site and your aren't," she said sounding annoyed.

"Well Carly darling, you had this thing last night called an engagement party where a lot of alcohol was consumed and served. But despite that I am on my way so you can calm your tits and I will be there. Now drink your coffee and good bye," I said hanging up.

"Did you just tell your bosses fiancée to calm her tits?" Lucky asked before flinging himself on my unmade bed.

"Yes, now can you help me carry this shit to the car?" I asked grabbing my purse and a black zip up.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Getting to the shoot I grabbed my phone and the bags I needed and made sure I had my coffee in hand as I ran towards the beach.

"Finally we have been here for fifteen minutes, do you have everything?" Carly asked as she walked towards me.

"Yes I do and traffic was a bitch so I'm sorry I'm late. Have they already started?" I asked setting my cup on the table in the tent.

"Not yet, the new editor wanted to come out and see what we were doing for the spring issue so Sonny's been showing him around."

"Okay well send in the models and we will get this started," I said bringing my sunglasses back down to my face.

It wasn't till the middle of the shoot when the models were doing their second look that the new editor came in to the tent.

"So this is where everything comes together?" he asked as I was cleaning up and drinking more coffee.

Turning around I came face to face with the guy from last night.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I mumbled as I brought my hair into a bun.

"And you're the woman I've been hearing so much about from Sonny and Carly," he said smiling at me.

"And you are my new boss. My ex is my new boss, not even that but I slept with my boss last night. Fuck," I said before taking a big drink from the coffee.

"Fuck this needs something stronger," I said looking down at the cup of cold brew.

"I see your still the same in some ways. How come I didn't see your tattoos last night?" he asked smiling and looking at thighs and arms.

"Well we saw each other and if I remember correctly as soon as we got into my house you tore my dress and then we didn't have much light till you left my house later that morning" I told him as I began to get things set out for the third look.

"Well that's a bit harsh don't you think?" he asked as I turned back around to finish cleaning the tables.

"Not really, it's what happened. So what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just came to see you, Sonny and Carly sing your praises and it seemed like you were avoiding me. I guess I didn't do my research as well as I thought when I came on here."

"What does that mean?" I asked crossing my arms against my chest.

"Well I knew there was a Sam working for them but the last name wasn't yours so I thought it was someone else," he said leaning against one of the tables.

"I kept my ex-husbands last name. Anything else?" I asked him.

"No, I just wanted to meet the Sam Sonny and Carly have been talking so much about."

"Well I've been busy, I do a lot for the magazine and I travel a lot. Was that all?" I asked.

Before he could answer Carly walked into the tent holding her shoes.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but we only have a few more shots and Lucky is coming by and if you leave your folders I can do everything else if you wanted to catch that morning flight and go surprise him? I'm sure I can get Spinelli to email you the website layouts," she asked.

"Really, you sure you are okay with that? I mean I told him that I wouldn't be there till tonight so it's fine if I have to stay the rest of the shoot."

"No really it's okay. Besides it's his last day before break right?"

"Yeah, I was going to go in tonight and then bring him back here tomorrow morning. Mona said he's been talking about coming here for weeks," I said smiling.

"Good, he needs to come here more often," she said smiling as she walked towards me and Jason.

"Yeah well the year is almost up and then he will be moving out here. I already have things in place," I said as I grabbed my bags and coffee.

"Excuse me but where are you going?" Jason asked looking confused.

"Uh taking some personal time. I do that sometimes," I told him as I moved towards the opening in the back of the tent.

"Well why are you taking it in the middle of a photo shoot. You're the creative director of this, it's your job to be here." He said following me out.

"Jason just leave her. I have everything covered, I helped her pick everything for the shoot," Carly yelled after us as she ran to try and catch up with us.

"Where I'm going doesn't matter and why I'm leaving doesn't matter other than it's personal. Now if you'll excuse me I have a flight to catch," I said unlocking my car.

"Look Jason we have it covered. Go back to the shoot and talk to Sonny," Carly said when she caught up to us.

"Your new here Mr. Morgan, I work hard and travel a lot for this job. So when I can I take my personal time. Now Carly I left the makeup and the folders on the table, just give them to Lucky when he leaves he's staying at my place," I said as I put my bags in the car and walked around to the driver's side.

"I'll bring some stuff over when you guys get in. Sonny bought a bunch of toys last month I need to get rid of some of them," she said smiling at me.

As I got in the car I put my sunglasses on and peeled out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

Stepping off the plane I walked towards the terminal as I turned my phone back on. As I walked to the rental garage my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I answered as the attendant gave me my keys.

"Inmate, Jasper Jax, is calling. Do you accept this call?" an automated voice said.

"Yes."

I sat in the small car waiting for Jax's voice to come through.

"Sam?" he questioned.

"Hey baby," I said smiling when I heard his voice.

"Hey," he replied and I could hear him smile on the other line.

"What's up?" I asked him as I started the car.

"Not much. How's work?"

"It was good, Carly let me leave after the second set so I'm back in Vegas to get Victor for his spring break."

"He's going with you back to California?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, we are waiting till he finishes the rest of the school year to move him out with me. I get him on breaks though and Carly and Sonny try to give me days off so that I can fly out as much as possible."

"That's good, that's good. So is he going to be at your place tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hey I'm almost to your Mom's house, so I'll let you go. Talk when you call Victor?" I asked him as I pulled over in front of the house.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later. Tell Vic I love him okay?" he asked.

"Of course, bye babe," I said hanging up.

Pulling up to the small house I looked down at my phone and saw the time. Grabbing my purse from the passenger seat I got out of the car and locked it. Walking up to the metal gate I opened it and was immediately greeted by a barking brown pittbul.

"Buzz chill," I said to him as I walked towards the front door.

Walking into the house I was greeted by the sounds of a soap opera and timers going off in the kitchen and laundry room.

"Hello?" I yelled into the house as I sat my purse on the couch and walked towards the noises.

"Sam?" a voice called back.

"Hey Mona," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Can you get the laundry out dear? It's all of Vic's clothes for the weekend and his blanket," she said taking a pan of something out the oven and setting it on the counter.

"Sure," I said grabbing a basket and walking to the little closet.

Opening the top dryer I pulled the warm clothes out and put them in the white basket before walking to the kitchen to see what the older woman was making.

"Little Pablito was so excited after your last visit mija that as soon as we got back from the airport he packed that little suitcase you got him from New York. He wouldn't let any of us touch it, not till his Mama came. I figured that it was okay to wash everything since he was at school," she said watching me as I folded the little clothes.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time Mona. Can I ask you something?" I asked her as I pulled out a yellow and black striped shirt and folded it.

"Of course," she said as she moved the breads to a cooling rack.

"I know we talked about this. But are you sure you and Robert are okay with me taking Vic after he finishes school? I mean you guys are his grandparents and he's lived with you guys for a while now," I explained as I started to fold a pair of black shorts.

"You are his Mama mija. Besides Jax wanted you to take care of Little Pablito while he was away," she said putting down her spatula and looking at me.

"But I'm not his Mom, not biologically anyways. You guys are his family," I told her.

"You are the only Mother he knows baby. That little junkie my son knocked up left and died in a crack house all before he was a month old. You, you were there when he started walking and talking. You were the one that took him to his first day of school and has somehow made it back for every soccer game and school play. I love my son but his worst mistake was leaving you."

"I wasn't even twenty two when we got together Mona. There was a lot of mistakes we both made," I tried reasoning as I folded a light blue dinosaur covered pajama shirt.

"See even now you are trying to protect him while he's sitting in jail for his stupidity."

"So you are okay with him leaving at the end of the year?" I asked getting back to the original question.

"Yes, that was the original deal anyways. He stays with us till the end of the school year and you fly out when you can. You've done good the past six months, and soon you can take him home," she said smiling at me.

"I think this week I'll let him pick stuff out to decorate his new room with," I told her as I folded more tshirts.

"You don't want him to take any of his stuff from here?" she looking confused.

"Well not all of it I mean when I can't take him with me on jobs I was hoping he'd be able to come here. I just don't want him to be raised by a nanny and he's still early enough in school that it's okay if he's not there all the time."

"I'd really like mija."

Before I could say anything the door opened and we could hear a little laugh and the barking of Buzz come through the house.

"Pablito that animal better not be in this house!" Mona yelled out.

"He's not," he said laughing.

"Don't be lying to your Grandma little man," I said as he got closer.

"Mama!" he yelled and ran straight for me.

Smiling I picked him up and hugged him close to my body.

"Hey baby," I whispered to him.

"What you doing here?" he asked pulling away as I held him.

"I thought we had a vacation planned?" I asked in mock surprise.

"We do, we do. Are we going? Can we go now?" he asked rapidly.

Smiling I leant forward and kissed him on his cheek.

"Not yet baby, we will have some lunch and then we have to pack your suitcase and then we will leave okay?" I asked him as I sat him at the table.

"I made you a picture," he said smiling up at me.

"Really, well you can show me after lunch. It smells like your Grandma made something delicious," I said kissing the top of his head before putting his clothes back in the basket.

"Mama can we see Daddy before we leave?" he asked as I sat in the chair next to his.

"It's not visiting day baby but we can go when we come back okay? I'll make sure we are back for visiting day," I told him as I wrapped an arm around him.

"What if he calls grandma wanting to tell me good night and I'm not here?"

"Well I talked to your Daddy when I got off the plane and he knows that you are going to be with me tonight. So when he calls he will call me and he can tell you good night. He knows where you will be baby it's okay," I said hoping that I had reassured him.

"Have some soup Pablito," Mona came in to the dining room with a small bowl of soup.

"Thank you Grandma," he said as she sat it in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

You know that moment when everything in your life seems to be going perfectly and when you realize it a pit of dread just forms in your stomach?

Well that's where I was right now. Before we left Vegas Vic had a hard time saying good bye to his Grandma and Grandpa, but by the time we had gotten off the plane he was more excited than anything.

It was two days of bliss when we got back to the house. Vic was surprised and a little afraid of how close we were to the ocean, never going further than the little waves that came on the sand.

Sunday night Lucky, Vic and I were sitting around the coffee table eating pizza and watching Lilo and Stitch when the doorbell rang. I looked at Lucky who looked equally confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll get the door, you guys keep eating," I said standing up.

When I opened the door I saw the last person I wanted to see on what would have been the perfect weekend, Jason.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before looking back over at Lucky and Vic.

"I saw that your car was in the driveway and I came to see if you got the pictures for Tuesday's shoot?" he asked.

Sighing I motioned for him to step back and walked on to the porch.

"What shoot? I got everything done by Friday so that I could have the week off. The last thing I looked at was the emails Spinelli sent about this month's site design," I said getting annoyed.

"Well we decided that we needed another option for the swimsuit looks. Did you not get the emails I sent you?"

"No, as a rule I don't look at work things when I'm on vacation. That's the whole point of a vacation."

"Well start, I need a new concept by Monday morning."

"I'm on vacation. Talk to Carly she's co-creative director of the magazine, she helped create the idea for the last shoot and she can come up with this one. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to get back to my vacation."

"Carly's not doing this shoot, you are. You are the creative director so do your job or I will find someone else who will," he threatened.

"God were you this big of a dick in high school or did you just become a dickhead frat boy in college after you left?" I asked getting angry.

Before he could answer me the door opened and we both turned to see Vic standing there in his pajamas with pizza sauce on his face.

"Mama Can we have ice cream?" he asked looking up at me.

"Sure baby, we can have some after dinner," I said smiling at him as I walked towards the door.

"Who's he?" Vic asked pointing at Jason.

"He's Mama's boss. He just came to tell me that I have a big project to do in a couple days and guess what you get to come with me and be my assistant," I told him knowing that would make him happy.

"Really?" he asked with big eyes.

"Yes, now go back inside and finish your pizza," I said turning him around and kissing the back of his head before I closed the door behind him.

"Is that your kid?" Jason asked in a quiet low voice.

Taking a breath I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Yes his name is Victor. He's with me for spring break," I said facing him.

As I said the world I saw the hurt flash across his face before he quickly recovered.

"I guess I wasn't the only one that knew you wouldn't make a good mom."

"Don't you dare bring up that up? Go home and don't talk to me outside of work. After this project you work with Carly," I told him before walking back into the house.

Walking back into the living room I saw Lucky looking at me with worried eyes and Vic was standing as he ate his pizza and watched the movie.

"Everything okay?" Lucky asked.

"Just peachy babe, just peachy."

"Can I have ice cream now?" Vic asked turning to face me.

"After the movie little man," I told him as I sat on the couch behind him and Lucky.

"What'd the new guy want?" Lucky asked when Vic went back to the movie.

"I have to come up with a new concept by tomorrow and then Tuesday we are reshooting," I told him.

"I thought that you were on vacation?" he questioned.

"Yeah I did too," I replied getting up and going into the kitchen.

After I found a beer and opened it Vic walked in the kitchen with his paper plate in hand.

"All done," he said proudly.

"Very good baby. Would you like a popsicle?" I asked as I picked him up.

"Yes please," he said giving me a smile as big as his dad's.

Setting him on the counter I got him a Popsicle from the freezer.

"So are you mad that I have to work during our vacation?" I asked him handing him the popsicle.

"Is Aunty Carly there?" he asked licking the hunk of purple ice.

"I'm not sure but I can see if she will be, but I know Sonny will be there," I told him before taking a sip of beer.

"Where is it?"

"On the beach. After we can go play in the water and I'm sure if you ask Lucky and Sonny will be happy to go with us," I said sneaking a bite of his Popsicle.

"Mama," he yelled smiling at me.

"What baby?' I asked smiling with a mouthful of Popsicle.

"Lucky Mama ate my popsicle!" Vic yelled as I laughed.

"No I didn't!" I yelled back still laughing.

"It's not nice to lie Sam!" Lucky yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

When he walked in I handed him the rest of my beer and went to the sink.

"Okay little man lets wash up and get ready for bed," I said turning on the water.

"But it's still light out," Vic said looking at me with big eyes.

"I know baby but it still doesn't change that it's almost bed time. Now come on time to wash the purple sugar off your hands and then we will brush your teeth and you will go to bed."

"Can I get a story?" he asked as Lucky helped him off the counter.

"I got you covered bud," Lucky replied as he carried him over to the sink by his armpits.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we have bonded and now I am his official story teller," Lucky said with a dead serious look.

"Well good for you. You finally got a promotion," I said laughing at him.

"Don't be mad that I beat you out of it," he said holding Vic so that he could reach the water.

"Mama can I have two stories tonight?" Vic asked as I pumped the soap into his hands.

"Yes you can."

While Lucky put Vic to bed I got out my laptop to look at the pictures that were taken Friday. Looking at each one I began taking notes on how we could another direction with each swim suit.

"Have you been working this entire time?" Lucky asked walking over to me.

"What?" I asked looking away from the screen.

"Have you been working this entire time?" he asked again as he walked to the fridge and got two beers out.

"Uh yeah I guess. I'm trying to figure out what we can do differently for each look. How'd he go down?" I asked taking one of the beers.

"He was good. He's a really good kid Sam."

"I know. I got real lucky with him. Do you think you can watch him tomorrow while I talk to Carly about this stuff?"

"Sorry babe I can't. My day manager just quit so I have to fill in till I can find someone to replace him," he said taking a pull from his beer.

"Okay. Well she said Sonny had new toys and she was excited to see Vic, so hopefully Sonny is home for the day," I said turning back to the computer.

"Don't stress you have this. You've worked with assholes before and you've always been amazing at this job," he said squeezing my shoulder before he got up and went into the living room.


	5. Oh shit it's an Author's Note!

Okay quick note here.

I have so many ideas for this story and I'm slowly getting more stuff down for later in the story. But a few things first.

First of all this story will absolutely be a shit show for a bit. I've started this story in a very complicated time in this AU universe for the characters.

Secondly I know there is a lot of back story that needs to be explained. I'm not sure if I should make it it's own thing or just occasionally put them into this story. Leave me a comment for what you all would think would work, I always appreciate input on things.

Thirdly and this goes with the second one. But the back stories I plan on going into are of course Sam and Jason, I mean I have to. But there's also Sam and Jax and Sam and Alexis. I do plan on having Alexis come around in a bit and there's a lot of just drama and fighting around that. But I also want to go into the Sam/Lucky/Carly/Sonny relationship because in this they are all very close to each other and not much gets in the way of that. But in the future there will be times when these relationships are tested and sometimes broken because well life sucks and it adds drama to the shit show.

Fourth and this one is a big one. I am so happy that I am back to doing this. It has been so long since I have been excited about a story and I appreciate and love all of you for reading this shit show.

Thank you for reading this shit show so far. Please comment and tell me what you think so far. All the love to you all. 3


	6. Chapter 6

#5

Monday morning I groaned as I slapped my alarm clock off. There was so much to do today and so little time.

"Mama!" Vic yelled running into the room and jumping on the bed.

"Hey baby," I said as I pushed his hair away from his face.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked smiling at me.

"We are going to have some cereal then get dressed and then go over to Aunt Carly's house," I told him as I sat up.

"Lucky is making loud noises," he informed.

"I know Lucky snores when he sleeps. Come on little man," I said stretching and getting out of bed.

"Carry please," he said stretching out his arms.

"Okay lets go," I said picking him up and walking out of my room.

Walking into the kitchen I sat Vic on the counter and got him a plastic teenage mutant ninja turtles bowl and a spoon.

"Okay my son what cereal do you want. We have Coco Pebbles and Cap'n Crunch," I said holding up the two boxes.

"Both," he said with a big smile.

"Nope only one," I replied shaking my head.

"Uh Coco," he pointed at the box.

"Okay now go sit at the table and I'll bring you your cereal," I said putting the box on the counter and setting him on the ground.

As I prepared his cereal I listened as he started to sing a song that I had no idea where it came from. Setting the cereal in front of him Lucky came into the room scratching his bare chest.

"Hey slick put a shirt on there's a minor here now," I told him as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Mama can I take my shirt off too?" Vic asked as he put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouthful baby and no you cannot. Lucky shouldn't even be doing it," I told him as I brought out the bottle of cold brew.

"Hey why can't I not wear a shirt?" Lucky asked as he turned to the spoonful of cereal Vic offered him.

"Because we are people and we wear shirts to the breakfast table. Vic baby eat your cereal we have to go see Aunt Carly in a bit," I told him as I poured a glass of cold brew.

"Are you going over ideas today?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, she thinks Sonny will watch him for a bit. Will you watch him while I get ready?" I asked Lucky.

"Course. Come on Vic lets move this party to the living room and we can watch cartoons," Lucky said picking up the bowl.

"Try not to spill," I yelled after them as I walked to my room.

I had never been more thankful for Sonny in my life. It took five hours of trying to figure out what else we could do and then we still had to figure out what models went were. That whole time Sonny kept Vic occupied. It was either them playing in the pool or going to some park Sonny had found for Vic. There was something to be said about seeing them together.

"You guys ever think about having kids?" I asked Carly.

"We've talked about it, a lot. He wants to try but I'm not sure," she said as we watched Sonny and Vic sleep on the couch.

"Why aren't you sure? You guys are great with Vic," I asked in surprise.

"I know but that's just us being the Aunt and Uncle. You handle the real stuff, like bed times and time outs and temper tantrums. I just don't know if I can handle the all nighters and being solely responsible for keeping another human alive."

"I wasn't sure either. I mean when Jax told me that his ex was pregnant and it was his, I wasn't so mad at him for waiting to tell me he was going to be a dad I was more worried about how I could possibly be responsible for another human. I mean this kid wasn't even mine but yet I was going to be part of its life," I told her crossing my arms across my chest.

"Does it get better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean for you it might be when you hear the heartbeat or when the test comes out positive. But for me it was the first time I held Vic, he was like this little perfect human and he looked up at me with those big blue eyes and I just melted and knew I'd do anything for him," I told her smiling.

"It's really that good?"

"It's even better. There's just no amount of words that can make you understand. You just connect with this little human and it's everything and life just gets so much better."

"You ever think of having one of your own?" she asked as we walked on to the deck.

"I'm not sure. I mean I'm not exactly in a pace to consider it, besides I have Vic and he's enough."

"I'm not saying that he's not enough. I'm just wondering if you wish you could have been the one to carry him, experience that first kick or the heart beat."

Before I could answer we heard little feet running towards us.

"Mama I'm hungry," he said tugging on my jeans.

"Okay well me and Aunt Carly are done so we will go home and have some lunch," I told him as I ran my hand through his hair.

After we went home he ran to the toy chest in the living room and started to play with his cars and motorcycles. After a lunch of chicken nuggets and carrots we spent the night watching movies. By the time it was nine o'clock Vic was passed out and I carried him to bed. After I kissed him goodnight I went back to my room and collapsed on the bed and passed out myself.

I groaned again as my alarm clock went off and hit it till it stopped screaming. I ran around getting things in my car and putting off waking up Vic. When he did wake up I grabbed a chocolate muffin for him and we ran out the door. I let out a sigh of relief when we finally pulled up to the beach.

"Mama can I go in the water?" Vic asked as I held his hand and we walked towards the tents set up for the shoot.

"Maybe after baby. I have to work remember that's why you're here with me and we had chocolate muffins for breakfast?" I asked him as he jumped into the sand.

"Oh yeah. Is Lucky going to be here?" he asked dragging his feet through the sand.

"Yes and so is Sonny and Carly," I told him as picked him up so that we could walk fast to the tents.

Middle of shoot

As the second group of models left the tent Sonny came in and smiled as Vic ran up to him talking a mile a minute.

"Are you helping your Mom out today?" he asked picking him as he walked towards me.

"Yeah, she tells me what colors to hand her and then she paints the pretty ladies faces and then they leave when the mean man comes in and yells for them," Vic said excitedly as Sonny sat him in a chair.

"What mean man?" Sonny asks looking at me.

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that actually. Vic baby how about you call Grandma while I talk to Sonny?" I asked him.

"Okay," he said excitedly.

I handed him the phone when I heard the phone ring. Motioning to Sonny we walked to one of the other tables not to far where I could still look at Vic.

"So who is this mean man?" Sonny asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"I can't work with Jason, he needs to work solely with Carly from now on." I told him

"Why?"

"He came to my house Sunday night and told me that I had to be here even though I had the week off. We have a history and he made some remarks concerning it that I'm not comfortable with, especially when my kid is on the other side of the door."

"Okay well like what? I mean you've worked with dicks before why is he any different?"

"Because we dated in high school, for a long time and it ended horribly and there was a lot of drama around it that just made the whole situation worse. Look I don't want to go into details especially with Vic around, but I just need you to make it very clear that I'm not working Jason and that he is only to work with Carly."

"I'll try but I can't really do much without newer information other than you guys had a bad break up like seven years ago."

"Fine, I got pregnant and he was about to graduate and go off to college and he didn't want a kid holding him back," I told him.

"I thought that Vic's dad was your ex-husband?" he asked.

"He is that's not the point. I'm not comfortable working with him Sonny. So please just make sure he only works with Carly from now on," I begged him.

"Okay I'll talk it over with her, but I'm sure as soon as Vic tells her his nickname for Jason she won't have a problem with us switching. I really wish you had told me about your past with him before I hired him though."

"Yeah well it's not exactly a part of my past I like to talk about. Besides not even Carly knows that Jason's my ex, like she knows of him but not his name. I'll finish this job but after this but I'm not working with him again."

"Mama Grandma wants to talk to you," Vic said running up to us.

"Okay baby," I said taking the phone from him.

Later that night

As we sat in the living room waiting for the timer to signal that the chicken nuggets Vic had picked out for dinner were done cooking. When I got up to get more water the door rang and Lucky yelled that he got it. As I poured water into my glass Vic came in the kitchen.

"Mama the mean man is at the door again," he said tugging on my shorts.

"What are you talking about baby?" I asked looking down at him.

"Hey uh Sam Jason is in the living room. He wanted to talk to you about work," Lucky said walking in to the living room.

"Can you take him down to the beach dinner won't be ready for like another fifteen minutes or so," I asked him knowing that this couldn't be good.

"You sure you don't want me to stay here?"

"It's nothing he just needs some folders Carly doesn't have," I said forcing a smile.

After Lucky took Vic out to the beach I took a deep breath and walked into the living room to see Jason's back as he looked at the pictures on the walls.

"What are you doing here Jason?" I asked him.

"He's a cute kid," he said turning to face me.

"Thank you, he looks like his dad," I said smiling at the picture Jason was pointing to.

"What did you tell Sonny at the shoot?"

"Why does it matter, what was said is between Sonny and I."

"Because he came to me after the shoot and said that I wouldn't be working with you anymore. So what did you tell him?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"None of your business. Now is that all?" I asked him.

"Just tell me what the hell you told him, so that I can do damage control. Your messing with my career here Sam, I have a family." He said gripping harder.

"And I don't have one to take care of either Jason? Your precious career isn't going to get hurt over this. Now let go of my arm and go home," I told him.

"Why did you tell him Sam? You said you didn't want anyone to know. So why tell him about our past?"

"Because you came here and made me feel like shit for trying to do what's best for my kid. You have no idea what my life is like or what I do for my son and I have no idea what your life is like but you don't see me showing up at your home with your kid there and yelling at you about our past. You got angry because I moved on and started a family."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I feel horrible for just leaving this story. But now I feel like I have some new inspiration which starts with changing some names. So I'm going to go through and edit them, I'm also hoping to find the chapters I had already for this story tonight and maybe a new one up tomorrow night. Thank you for hanging in there for this story and if you have any ideas for anything please comment or PM me! I love getting new ideas!


End file.
